Luna
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: Mereka itu hanya sekelompok Beta kurang kerjaan yang merasa bahwa mereka lebih keren dari Alpha. / a Kihyun fanfiction for December Ceria Kihyun XD
1. Chapter 1

**LUNA**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai, BabyKyu. Hari ini kau mau kencan denganku?"

"Enyah kau dari hadapanku, brengsek." Remaja manis berambut coklat itu berdecih. Dia sedang menikmati waktu santainya ditaman dan si brengsek sialan ini malah mengganggunya dengan ajakan kencan yang sudah ratusan kali ditolaknya.

Seolah tidak tau situasi, pemuda didepannya itu mengeluarkan senyum charmingnya yang dapat menarik perhatian banyak wanita dan pria. "Jangan marah seperti itu, Baby. Kau terlihat manis jika sedang marah tapi aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum. Kau terlihat semakin cantik."

Tepat setelah kata-kata itu terucap, sebuah tendangan tepat mengenai selangkangan pemuda tampan itu.

"Rasakan itu, Choi." Kaki rampingnya mulai berjalan pergi. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, dia kembali berbalik. "Dan satu lagi. Aku bukan bayi mu, brengsek." Satu pukulan kembali melayang, kali ini pipinya yang terkena tamparan dari tangan kurus itu.

Merasa puas dengan hasil karyanya di pipi pemuda yang menurutnya brengsek itu, pemuda yang dipanggil BabyKyu ini melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan korbannya yang sedang terduduk dilantai koridor dengan sebelah tangannya memegang selangkangan dan tangan lainnya mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas dengan jejak telapak tangan yang terlihat jelas.

Poor you, Choi.

Satu pelajaran yang perlu di ingat. JANGAN PERNAH MENGATAKAN SEORANG CHO KYUHYUN DENGAN SEBUTAN CANTIK.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Suara tawa memenuhi meja di sudut kantin paling belakang itu. Membuat suasana kantin yang sudah berisik semakin jadi berisik. Mereka tetap saja tertawa tanpa mempedulikan seisi kantin yang menatap mereka jengkel dan seorang namja manis yang ingin sekali membunuh mereka.

"Hah. Itu pasti lucu sekali, Kyu. Andai aku ada disana." Pemuda jangkung itu berusaha berbicara ditengah napasnya yang memburu karena tertawa sejak tadi.

"Diam kau, Chwang. Dan kau Minho, suruh hyung mu itu untuk jangan mengganggu ku lagi dan juga berhenti memintaku menjadi Luna nya atau aku akan mematahkan lehernya." Mata caramel itu melirik dengan sadis kedua pemuda didepannya.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa melakukannya, Kyu. Kau tidak lihat badan Siwon itu kekar. Dia rajin berolahraga dan jangan lupakan bahwa dia juga seorang Alpha. Sedangkan kau." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan skeptis. "Hanya seorang Beta dengan tubuh yang kurus kerempeng. Jangan kan olahraga, berlari saja kau tidak sanggup."

Sialan. Si tiang ini menghinanya. Untung saja dia seorang Beta, kalau saja dia Alpha -yang tidak suka diremehkan sudah pasti tiang listrik berjalan ini hanya tinggal nama. Tapi sialnya si tiang ini benar, dia hanya seorang Beta yang kedudukannya berada dibawah alpha.

Jadi yang Kyuhyun lakukan selanjutnya adalah melempar sahabat tukang makannya ini dengan sepatu milik Jonghyun yang diambilnya secara paksa. Membuat si empunya hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Memangnya apa salahnya hingga sepatunya harus jadi korban. Padahal sedaritadi dia hanya diam sambil duduk manis disamping Kyuhyun. Emm, sebenarnya dia tadi juga menertawakan Kyuhyun. Tapi hanya sedikit.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kyu?" Jonghyung kembali mendudukkan dirinya dikursi setelah sebelumnya memungut sepatu berharganya. Mereka tidak mempedulikan Changmin yang sedang mengusap kepalanya sambil mengumpat kesakitan.

"Entahlah."

"Bagaimana jika kau mencari Beta atau Omega lainnya saja untuk kau pacari. Jadi hyung ku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Minho itu termasuk dalam jenis adik yang kurang ajar. Sebagai seorang adik dia seharusnya mendukung kakaknya. Tapi dia malah melakukan sebaliknya. Sepertinya dia lebih sayang pada temannya daripada kakaknya sendiri.

Benar-benar teman yang baik dan adik yang durhaka.

"Kau tidak merasa kasihan kalau hyung mu patah hati karena Kyuhyun punya pacar? Mengingat betapa cinta matinya dia pada Kyuhyun."

Minho mengangkat bahu acuh mendengar pertanyaan Jonghyun. "Tidak juga. Lagipula hyung ku itu tampan. Dia pasti akan dengan mudah menemukan orang lain."

"Wah. Kau benar-benar adik yang sangat baik. Aku sangat beruntung tidak punya adik sepertimu." Changmin berucap dengan sarkasme andalannya.

"Thanks. Aku juga sangat beruntung karena tidak menjadi adikmu."

Dua tiang listrik berjalan ini memang selalu saja bertengkar setiap mereka bertemu. Mungkin karena mereka sejenis, jadi mereka tidak bisa cocok satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun sudah sangat paham dengan itu.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?"

"Tidak."

Oke. Jonghyun menyesal sudah bertanya. Seharusnya dia sudah tau jawabannya.

"Daripada mencari Beta ataupun Omega. Lebih baik kau mencari Luna saja."

Semua pasang mata dimeja itu mengarah pada Changmin. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa nyengir salah tingkah.

"Memurutku jika kau hanya mencari Beta ataupun Omega, Siwon pasti akan tetap saja bisa mengganggumu. Dia kan alpha, jadi dia bisa dengan muda menghabisi siapapun yang mendekatimu. Jadi jika kau tidak ingin menjadi Luna nya, maka kau harus mencari Luna mu sendiri."

Sebuah sepatu kembali melayang ke kepala Changmin. Kali ini pelakunya bukan Kyuhyun melainkan si empunya sepatu sendiri a.k.a Lee Jonghyun.

"Aish. Apa yang-"

"Yak! APA KAU BODOH."

Nyali Changmin ciut mendadak saat Jonghyun berteriak padanya sambil. menatapnya tajam. Percayalah. Orang yang sabar dan pendiam saat marah benar-benar mengerikan. Changmin pernah mengalaminya.

"Luna itu pasangannya adalah alpha. Jadi hanya Alpha yang bisa punya Luna. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya Beta yang badannya saja kurus kerempeng seperti yang kau katakan tadi."

Kyuhyun menatap Jonghyun sangar. Apalagi saat mendengar namanya disebut dengan embel-embel kurus kerempeng untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Teman-temannya ini niat membantu atau menghinanya?

"Kalau begitu Kyuhyun harus jadi alpha." Minho meringis saat tiga pasang mata menatap kearahnya. "Kudengar ada cara untuk menjadi alpha."

"Aku tidak yakin cara itu ampuh. Kalaupun bisa kenapa kau tidak mencobanya sendiri."

"Aku tidak tertarik menjadi alpha. Lagipula Siwon hyung jauh lebih cocok daripada aku."

"Bilang saja kau takut pada Siwon."

Changmin menyeringai kearah Minho dan dibalas Minho dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"Kalian bisa berhenti atau aku akan menyumpal mulut kalian dengan sepatu Jonghyun."

Hening...

Jonghyun yang baik hati saja kalau marah terlihat menyeramkan. Apalagi Kyuhyun yang ketutunan setan dari neraka. Bisa sekarat mereka.

"Begini kan jauh lebih baik." Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan sekali. "Bicara tentang yang tadi, bagaimana caranya?"

Kyuhyun menatap lurus kearah Minho.

"Huh? Ah, Bagaimana cara menjadi alpha?" Minho mengangguk paham setelah otak pas-pasannya mencerna maksud Kyuhyun. "Kau hanya harus mencari alpha yang submissive dan menjadikannya matemu."

Kali ini sebuah sepatu ikut melayang ke kepala Minho. Pelakunya bukan Kyuhyun apalagi Jonghyun. Tapi Changmin partner tiangnya yang duduk disampingnya. "Kau gila? Mana ada alpha yang submissive. Kalaupun iya, mana ada alpha yang mau jadi submissive untuk Kyuhyun, kau liat sendiri dia itu-"

"Kurus kerempeng." Semuanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan takut. Takut kalau dia akan mengamuk. Asal tau saja, walaupun kurus kering seperti itu tapi kalau sudah marah dia lebih menakutkan dari pada alpha. "Kalian ingin mati?"

Mereka menggeleng serempak.

"Bagus. Jika iya, aku akan dengan senang hati mengubur kalian hidup-hidup."

Benarkan? Kyuhyun itu menyeramkan.

"Kau, Minho." Sumpah demi apa, rasanya Minho ingin sekali menghilang dari sana. "Memangnya ada Alpha yang submissive?"

Tangan kekar Minho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Setau ku memang ada tapi hanya beberapa saja."

"Kalau disekolah ini?"

"Entahlah?" Minho menjawab dengan tidak yakin. Mana dia tau kalau disekolah ini ada alpha submissive atau tidak.

"Kalau begitu tugas kalian adalah mencarinya. Aku beri waktu satu minggu."

Semuanya menatap Kyuhyun protes karena seenak jidatnya memberikan perintah, tapi tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Mereka masih sayang nyawa.

"Bagaimana dengan Yesung? Dia kan alpha."

Changmin mengeluar pendapat tidak bermutu nya lagi. Membuat tiga orang yang menjabat sebagai temannya ini menghela napas kasar.

"Ya, dia memang alpha. Tapi dia itu DOMINAN, Shim Changmin." Jonghyun menekankan kata dominan dalam ucapannta agar teman bodohnya ini mengerti.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

"Kau ingin Jung Yunho mengulitiku hidup-hidup?"

Minho menggeleng cepat saat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Bagaimana dengan Kim Heechul? Walaupun dia bukan alpha, tapi dia lebih menyeramkan dari alpha. Siwon pasti tidak akan berani mendekatimu laigi."

"Shim Changmin." Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar menyeramkan. "Kau sudah minum obatmu?"

Mata Bambi Changmin menatap polos kearah Kyuhyun. "Obat apa? Aku kan tidak sakit."

Jonghyun dan Minho segera menggeser tubuh mereka menjauh dari jangkauan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Changmin dan otak bodohnya sedang kambuh. Ditambah lagi dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam mode menyeramkan. Lebih baik menghindar karena mereka tau sebentar Kyuhyun akan-

"OBAT UNTUK OTAK BODOHMU ITU."

-mengamuk. Benarkan?

"KALAU KAU LUPA, KIM HEECHUL ITU ADALAH IBUKU. DAN KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK BERSAMA DENGANNYA? ITU SAMA SAJA ARTINYA KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK MATI MUDA DITANGAN IBUKU SENDIRI."

Jonghyun dan Minho hanya bisa menatap iba sekaligus ngeri pada Changmin yang sedang dianiaya oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi walaupun seperti itu, sebenarnya mereka bersyulur karena bukan mereka yang ada diposisi Changmin sekarang.

Kan tadi sudah dibilang. Mereka masih sayang nyawa.

Penganiayaan itu baru berhenti setelah Kyuhyun merasa puas dan lelah karena tadi berteriak dan menghajar Changmin.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan Kim Kibum?" Jonghyun berseru ketika matanya melihat seorang pemuda dengan kacamata frame hitamnya sedang duduk sendirian disudut kantin.

"Dari berita yang ku dengar dia itu alpha tapi aku tidak yakin dia submissive atau bukan. Tapi sepertinya iya, melihat bagaimana wajahnya yang cantik itu."

Kalau soal informasi Jonghyun memang yang paling bisa diandalkan. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat polos -ciri khas anak baik-baik tapi sebenarnya dia bisa dibilang sebagai pakar gosip terpercaya. Dia tau semua gossip di sekolah ini.

"Siapa?"

"Kau tidak tau Kim Kibum?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Jonghyun mengangguk maklum. Kyuhyun itu type orang yang tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. "Dia itu satu tingkat diatas kita. Dia juga sangat pintar mengingat dia selalu ranking pertama."

"Dan yang paling penting, dia cantik." Changmin menambahkan. Dia terlihat mengerikan dengan rambut acak-acakkan dan wajah yang dipenuhi lebam ungu. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menyanggah dagu dan matanya menatap memuja kearah orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Dasar playboy." Minho mendecih. Menghadiahkan death glare gratis dari Changmin untuknya. Kemudian mereka mulai lagi sesi pertengkaran yang kedua.

Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun sudah angkat tangan soal yang satu ini. Percuma saka di lerai jika ujung-unjungnya pasti akan bertengkar lagi. Buang-buang waktu dan tenaga saja.

"Jonghyun." Saat namanya dipanggil, Jonghyun segera menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Menurutmu aku harus mendekatinya atau tidak?"

Tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun, dia sudah tau siapa. Karena Kyuhyun sedari tadi terus saja menatap pada satu titik. Kim Kibum. Sedang yang ditatap malah tidak peka sama sekali, buktinya dia masih saja sibuk dengan buku ditangannya. Padahal kan ini kanfin bukan perpustakaan. Jonghyun jadi tidak heran mengapa Kibum itu pintar. Bisa dibilang karena dia itu kutu buku.

"Terserah padamu, Kyu. Tapi mencoba tudak ada salahnya, kan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Jonghyun. Dari semua temannya hanya Jonghyun yang bisa dibilang paling waras dan bisa dipercaya. Kalau Changmin dan Minho? Dia harus berpikir puluhan kali untuk percaya pada duo tiang listrik itu.

Saat melihat Jonghyun tersenyum padanya, Kyuhyun baru yakin. Di kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke sudut kantin diman Kim Kibum duduk. Setelah sebelumnya sempat memukul kepala dengan otak pas-pasan kedua temannya. Menghasilkan berbagai macam umpatan untuk dirinya.

Tanpa peduli dengan yang namanya permisi dan basa-basi, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya didepan Kibum. Tidak sopan memang, tapi siapa yang peduli. Bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya jika dia harus berlaku sopan, itu tidak cocok dengannya.

"Sunbae."

Tidak ada respon. Dia masih saja sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Kim Kibum."

Merasa namanya disebut, Kibum mendongak. Matanya tepat bertatapan dengan sepasang bola mata bulat selelehan caramel. Membuatnya sedikit terhanyut menyelami betapa indahnya caramel lembut itu.

Dia menyerngit. Ada keperluan apa hingga pemuda manis ini datang menemuinya.

Dapat dia lihat pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya dan bibir bawahnya dia gigit. Merasa canggung mungkin. Dan saat bibir pink itu terbuka, kata-kata yang keluar membuatnya sedikit tercengang.

"Kau mau menjadi Luna ku?"

Mata Kibum terbelalak.

Apa-apaan orang ini?

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Ini dibuat ditengah-tengah UAS dan rencananya pengen dibuat twoshot.

Agak ngga pede sebenernya buat publish fanfic ini. Tapi daripada nganggur mending di Publish aja.

The last

 **Happy December Ceria Kihyun XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Araelf Mizuchi Mater**

 **.**

Ini sebenarnya cerita tentang werewolf, tapi pas chapter satu ngga terlalu keliatan padahal udah pake istilah Alpha, Beta tapi kayak banyak yang ngga ngeh(?) XD

 _-Alpha adalah pemimpin dari sekumpulan werewolf dalam satu Pack atau Klan. Alpha seorang werewolf hanya memiliki satu pasangan abadi sampai mati. Seorang Alpha akan sangat over protective kepada pasangannya._

 _-Beta adalah werewolf yang satu tingkat dibawah alpha._

 _-Luna adalah werewolf yang ditakdirkan untuk Alpha. Ia adalah pasangan abadi sang Alpha. Biasanya kalau Alpha sudah menemukan Lunanya maka ia akan segera menandainya dengan menggigitnya, hal ini dilakukan untuk menunjukkan pada werewolf lain bahwa dia sudah ada yang memiliki._

 _-Seorang werewolf wanita ataupun submissive setelah bertemu dengan pasangannya maka akan mengalami masa Heat cepat atau lambat. Tubuhnya akan menjadi sensitive dan menginginkan sentuhan dari sang lelaki._

Buat selengkapya silahkan cari di Mbah Google atau kalian bisa juga baca cerita di Wattpad.

 **~LUNA~**

 **By**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata malam Kibum menatap jengah pada Kyuhyun yang tidak bosan-bosannya mengekori kemanapun dia pergi. Ini sudah seminggu sejak kejadian dikantin soal pernyataan Kyuhyun itu dan adik kelasnya ini sama sekali tidak pernah membiarkannya sendirian -kecuali jika dia ada kelas.

Lihat sekarang! Mereka sedang ada dikantin dan Kibum tidak bisa menikmati makanannya sama sekali. Bagaimana tidak, jika ada seseorang yang sedang duduk didepannya sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan dan sepasang mata sewarna lelehan caramel itu terus saja menatap kearahnya.

Dia memang terlihat manis apalagi dengan ekspresi polosnya itu. Tapi tetap saja Kibum jadi merasa risih. Dia kan kesini untuk makan bukan untuk dipelototi terus menerus seperti ini.

"Ini sangat tidak nyaman." Gumam Kibum.

"Ada apa, sunbae?" Kyuhyun bertanya saat telinganya mendengar Kibum mengatakan sesuatu yang entah apa, dia tidak terlalu bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Makanlah dengan mereka." Tangan Kibum menunjuk pada tiga orang siswa yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka -membuat yang ditunjuk cepat-cepat menatap kearah lain ataupun pura-pura makan, bahkan ada yang sedang berbicara dengan makanannya. Ini juga salah satu alasan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tunjuk Kibum dan dia menemukan tiga teman idiotnya yang sekarang tambah terlihat idiot dengan tingkah idiot mereka.

Sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun menyebut kata idiot?

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng saat dia kembali menatap Kibum. "Tidak mau."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?"

"Karena aku tidak mau."

Kibum mengehela napas. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar membuatmu enyah dari hadapanku."

Walaupun kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Kibum terdengar cukup kasar tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Dia malah tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

"Sunbae tidak akan berhasil mengenyahkanku karena aku tidak mau. Karena aku harus membuat Sunbae mau menjadi Luna ku." Kibum memutar matanya. Kyuhyun mulai lagi mengatakan hal-hal yang selalu dikatakannya seminggu ini. "Sunbae tidak akan menyesal menjadi Luna ku, aku jamin ini. Aku akan membuat sunbae merasa sangat bahag-"

"Cepat makan makananmu."

Kibum dengan tidak sopannya memotong kata-kata Kyuhyun. Tapi anehnya Kyuhyun malah menurutinya tanpa protes.

"Ne."

Mungkin ini yang namanya intimidasi Alpha. Dominan ataupun Submissive, Kibum tetap seorang Alpha kan?

Perhatian Kibum beralih pada Kyuhyun yang sibuk membuang berbagai jenis sayur dari piringnya. Dia baru tau kalau Kyuhyun tidak suka sayur, pantas saja badannya kurus seperti itu.

Kibum menggeser nampannya, dia memindahkan beberapa daging disana dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Cepat makan." Ucap Kibum. Dia jadi salah tingkah sendiri saat Kyuhyun tersenyum manis padanya, jarang-jarang dia berbagi makanan dengan orang lain.

"Terima kasih, Sunbae." Kyuhyun masih saja tersenyum seperti orang gila sambil menatap Kibum. Dia jadi berpikir apa apa dengan senior datarnya ini? Tumben sekali dia berubah menjadi baik. Atau mungkin saja Kibum sudah mulai luluh padanya?

Kyuhyun tertawa didalam hati tapi hanya tersenyum diluar. Dia tidak ingin dikira orang gila karena tertawa sendiri apalagi oleh Kibum. Kalau dengan teman-temannya tidak masalah, mereka kan juga gila.

"Hei Baby Kyu."

Nah ini dia suara si kuda sialan yang selalu mengganggu kesenangannya. Tatapan tajam Kyuhyun layangkan tapi percuma saja karena Siwon hanya menyengir dan tanpa permisi duduk begitu saja disampingnya.

Sekarang malah dia yang menatap tajam pada Kibum yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar khasnya. Sudah biasa. Jangan diladeni. Anggap saja makhluk tak kasat mata. Itulah arti tatapan datar Kibum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Choi?"

Tatapan tajam Siwon berubah dalam sepersekian detik ketika dia menatap caramel lembut Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja makan siang denganmu, Babby."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin makan denganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Tapi aku yang ingin."

Siwon itu keras kepala. Dia itu seperti kucing yang sedang meminta makanan pada majikannya saat sedang makan. Diusir berkali-kalipun pasti akan kembali lagi. Tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Khas Alpha sekali.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Percuma saja menghadapi kuda satu ini. Jika bisa diusir, Kyuhyun sudah mengusirnya sedari dulu. Masalahnya yang diusir juga tidak mau pergi.

"Babby Kyu. Hari ini kau mau jalan-jalan denganku?" Siwon mulai lagi dengan ajakan kencannya yang entah sudah keberapa kali dan selalu saja berakhir sama.

"Tidak."

Ditolak.

"Kenapa? Kau kan tidak punya acara hari ini. Aku sudah bertanya pada Minho."

Si empunya nama yang tai disebut labgsung berlagak tidak tau. Dia berpura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya saat sepasang caramel itu menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh mungkin Beta dari Pack Choi itu hanya tinggal nama.

Mata caramel Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada Siwon. Dia akan mengurus teman bodohnya itu nanti setelah dia mengurus hyung si bodoh ini.

"Dia ada acara denganku nanti."

Mulut Kyuhyun mangap-mangap seperti ikan, matanya juga ikut mengerjap. Dia baru saja akan bicara tapi tidak jadi karena Kibum sudah terlebih dahulu menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu, Kim."

Nada bicara Siwon terdengar berbahaya tapi sepertinya Kibum tidak terpengaruh karena wajahnya tetap saja datar.

"Aku hanya membantu Kyuhyun menjawab." Mata malam itu mengerling pada Kyuhyun. "Kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja langsung pada orangnya."

Seumur hidup ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun ingin menggali lubang dan mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam disana. Kondisinya tidak menguntungkan dan dia juga baru tau ternyata Alpha itu sangat menyeramkan. Kyuhyun sepertinya harus berpikir ulang tentang keinginannya untuk menjadi Alpha.

Aura disekitar mereka menjadi tidak enak saat dua Alpha didepannya ini saling menatap tajam seolah serigala dalam diri mereka siap melompat keluar dan saling mengoyak. Apalagi saat namanya disebut dan dua pasang mata tajam itu berpusat padanya.

Jujur saja Kyuhyun jadi tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Jadi dia hanya bisa tersenyum aneh yang membuat giginya menjadi kering.

"Benarkah itu Kyu?"

"Errr.. aku pikir iya?" Nada tidak yakin keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

BRAKK!

Dan gebrakan meja yang menjadi balasannya. Siwon melangkah pergi begitu saja bersama dengan aura hitam yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Wajahnya menjadi keras dan dingin membuat siapapun tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya.

Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya yang berdegup dengan kencang. Bertahun-tahun dia mengenal Siwon ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Siwon semarah itu. Membuat Kyuhyun menjadi tidak enak saja.

Mata caramel Kyuhyun beralih pada Kibum yang sudah kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan dengan santainya memakan makanan dinampannya. Bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Sunbae. Memangnya kita ada acara hari ini?"

Kibum mendongak pada Kyuhyun yang menatap polos padanya. "Ada." Ucapnya singkat.

Senyum Kyuhyun semakin lebar. Apa ini? Tumben sekali Kibum seperti ini padanya.

"Acara apa? Jalan-jalan atau kencan?"

Kibum tersenyum tipis -yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun merona merah. "Membersihkan perpustakaan." Dan wajahnya kembali datar setelahnya.

Senyum lebar Kyuhyun luntur seketika berganti dengan wajah masam khasnya. Seharusnya dia sadar bahwa sunbae datarnya ini tidak akan berubah baik padanya secepat ini. Mereka kan baru kenal satu minggu yang lalu.

Sialan.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

"Menyebalkan."

Bibir pink itu terpout dan matanya melotot pada tumpukan buku-buku tak bersalah yang menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya. Tega sekali penjawa perpustakaan itu menyuruhnya menyusun buku sebanyak ini dan juga Kibum sunbae nya itu malah diam saja. Kyuhyun kan jadi tidak bisa protes kalau begini. Dia jadi iri pada ketiga temannya yang sekarang pasti sedang santai-santai dirumah.

"Murid-murid sialan. Seharusnya mereka meletakkan kembali buku yang sudah dibaca, bukannya malah pergi begitu saja. Dasar tidak punya otak."

Seumur-umur selama dia bersekolah disini, ini adalah kali pertamanya menginjakkan kaki diperpustakaan. Tapi bukannya untuk membaca dia malah disuruh untuk membersihkannya. Dasar sialan.

Mulut Kyuhyun terus mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan pelan -takut jika terlalu keras dia akan ketahuan oleh penjaga perpustakaan dan dihukum. Ini saja sudah seperti hukuman, jangan sampai ditambah lagi.

"Berhentilah mengumpat."

Suara berat itu membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Dia mendapatkan Kibum ternyata sedang berada dirak sebelahnya -ikut menyusun buku.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Dia sedang kesal jadi terserah padanya mau mengumpat atau tidak. Seperti Kibum akan peduli saja.

"Seharusnya tadi aku ikut jalan-jalan dengan Siwon saja daripada harus kerja rodi seperti ini." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan bibir terpout.

Kibum yang mendengar itu menoleh. Kyuhyun memang mengucapkannya dengan pelan tapi karena jarak mereka yang cukup mau tak mau membuat Kibum mendengarnya. Dan ekspresinya mengeras, entah kenapa dia tidak suka, apalagi saat nama Siwon juga ikut disebut.

"Jika kau bisa menyelasaikan ini dengan cepat. Aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan."

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menoleh, dia tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya dengan caramel yang berbinar pada Kibum. "Benarkah?" Dan senyumnya semakin lebar saat Kibum mengangguk. "Apa kita akan kencan?"

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Apa semua hal yang ada dikepala adik kelasnya itu hanya kencan? "Apapun lah itu namanya. Terserah kau saja."

"Oke. Aku akan selesai dalam sepuluh menit." Saat matanya menatap tumpukan buku didepannya, Kyuhyun kembali meralat kata-katanya sendiri. "Ah, tiga puluh menit saja."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun mulai berkeliaran kesana kemari untuk meletakkan buku sesuai dengan tempatnya. Sesekali dia akan bernyanyi dan menarikan tarian aneh yang hanya dia yang tau.

Sesuai dengan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi, mereka menyelesaikan semuanya dalam waktu 30 menit. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berjalan dikoridor untuk keluar dari sekolah.

"Sunbae, kita akan pergi kemana?"

Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan saat mereka sudah sampai digerbang sekolah.

"Terserah padamu."

Ck. Tidak bisakah sunbae nya ini mengatakan kalimat yang lebih panjang. Sedari tadi dia selalu saja menyerahkan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

Tapi karena Kyuhyun sedang senang jadi tidak masalah. Mereka sebentar lagi akan kencan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun senang bukan main. Lihat saja. Hari ini dia akan menunjukkan pesona dari Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan pada Kibum. Agar Kibum jadi luluh dan mau menjadi Luna nya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun agak sedikit tidak sadar diri. Dia sudah sering mendengar ceramah dari Ibunya yang seorang Omega bahwa ia bukanlah seorang Alpha, dia hanyalah seorang Alpha. Alpha adalah pemimpin, dahulu Alpha adalah pemimpin pack yang harus ditaati, namun karena sekarang mereka telah membaur dengan manusia, jadi tidak ada lagi yang mempermasalahkan tentang kepemimpinan Alpha. Tapi Kyuhyun yang keras kepala tetap saj ingin menjadi Alpha.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke taman bermain?"

Kibum tampak berpikir tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia mengangguk. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Kibum.

"Let's go." Mereka berlari ke halte didekat sekolah dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangan Kibum.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Hari mulai beranjak sore saat mereka turun dari Roller Coaster. Mereka sudah menjelajahi setiap permainan yang ada di Lotte World itu mulai dari wahana indoor sampai wahana yang ada di outdoor. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka bahwa Sunbae nya yang cukup cantik itu ternyata tidak terlihat ketakutan sama sekali saat mereka menaiki wahana ekstrim, dia saja bahakan sudah berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan-jalan masih dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Mata caramel Kyuhyun mengedar mencari wanaha apa lagi yang akan mereka masuki. Dan dia menemukannya.

"Sunbae. Bagaimana jika kita masuk kesana?"

Mata malam Kibum mengikuti arah tunjuk Kyuhyun. "Rumah hantu? Kau yakin?"

"Tentu. Kenapa? Sunbae takut?"

Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek, membuat Kibum memutar matanya dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk memasuki rumah hantu.

"Baiklah. Kita lihat siapa yang penakut."

Kyuhyun menyeringai, dia akan membuat Kibum mau menjadi Luna nya. Dalam imajinasinya, Kibum pasti akan berteriak ketakutan seperti perempuan kemudian bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya. Dan Kyuhyun lah yang akan berperan sebagai pangeran yang menyelamatkan tuan putri dari ancaman para penjahat -dalam hal ini para hantu jadi-jadian.

Tapi sepertinya itu hanya ada dalam imajinasi Kyuhyun karena yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah -

"HUWAAA. SETAN SIALAN MENJAUHLAH DARIKU, BRENGSEK."

"Aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka. Menyingkir dari hadapanku, BANGSAT."

"HUWAAAA EOMMA."

-Kyuhyun yang berteriak seperti orang kesetanan didalam sana. Tangannya menarik-naik jaket Kibum dengan brutal dan jangan lupakan teriakan berisi umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari bibir pink itu.

Lihat siapa yang penakut sekarang?

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

"Sepertinya kau harus menginap disini, Sunbae."

Kyuhyun berbicara saat matanya melihat keluar jendela kamarnya. Diluar sana sedang terjadi badai salju. Salju mulai turun dengan lebatnya saat Kibum sedang mengatar Kyuhyun pulang dengan berjalan kaki dari halte. Membuat mereka harus berlari agar tidak mati kedinginan diluar sana.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bisa pulang sendiri tapi Kibum tetap saja bersikeras ingin mengantarnya. Jadi beginilah akhirnya. Dia terpaksa harus menginap dirumah Kyuhyun, kebetulan orang tua Kyuhyun juga sedang tidak ada dirumah.

"Terserahlah." Ucap Kibum sambil menerima secangkir cokelat panas yang diulurkan padanya.

"Kau bisa tidur diruang tamu. Aku sudah membereskannya tadi."

Kibum hanya mengangguk singkat menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia sedang sibuk meniup dan meminum cokelat panasnya. Cokelat panas memang paling cocok untuk mengusir dingin.

Kibum bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, matanya terpejam tapi ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tidak tenang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah dan tubuh Kibum, membuat bajunya menjadi basah. Kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan warna sekelam langut malam. Hidungnya yang sensitif mencium bau wangi yang memabukkan, membuat serigala didalam dirinya menjadi menggila.

Kibum bangkit berdiri, mengikuti dari mana wangi itu berasal. Kibum terus berjalan hingga dia berhenti didepan pintu... Kamar Kyuhyun?

Bau wangi itu semakin menyengat, membuat Kibum menggeram. Serigala dalam dirinya semakin tidak bisa diam, memaksa kesadarannya untuk menyingkir dan membiarkan serigalanya mengambil alih. Tapi Kibum masih mencoba untuk bertahan, setidaknya dia harus tau apa yang terjadi. Segera dia membuka pintu bercat cokelat didepanya itu dan dia melihat Kyuhyun disana, terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya sendiri dengan tubuh yang penuh keringat dan tangan yang meremas sprei dengan kuat.

"Mate."

Kibum menggeram yang juga dibalas geraman oleh Kyuhyun saat dua pasang mata itu bertemu.

Kibum tidak menyangka jika ternyata mate nya benar-benar Kyuhyun, dia selama ini memang merasakannya tapi tidak benar-benar yakin.

Pemuda tampan itu berjalan mendekati sisi ranjang dimana Kyuhyun sedang terbaring dengan gelisah, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disana. Dia dapat kerasakan panas tubuh Kyuhyun dan juga wangi memabukkan itu saat mereka berada dalam jarak yang dekat.

Tangan Kibum terulur mengelus rambut Kyuhyun, membuahkan lenguhan dari bibir pink itu. Kyuhyun sedang mengalami masa Heat nya, Kibum tau itu dari panas dan wangi tubuhnya. Elusan tangannya berpindah ke pipi chuby itu, membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan kembali melenguh panjang. Dan saat mata itu kembali membuka, Kibum dapat melihat caramel itu berwarna lebih gelap dan menatap sayu padanya.

Tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun bergerak dengan cepat mendekatinya. Mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Kibum dengan tangan yang mengalung indah dilehernya. Mata caramel itu menatap intens pada bibirnya.

Walaupun awalnya dia cukup terkejut tapi akahirnya Kibum menyeringai, mempermainkan werewolf yang sedang dalam masa Heat tidak ada salahnya kan?

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Kyu?" Tidak ada jawaban, mata itu masih terfokus pada bibir didepannya. "Hei, aku tidak akan tau jika kau tidak mengatakannya."

Kyuhyun bergumam dengan suara seraknya, tapi Kibum tidak bisa mendengarnya karena itu terlalu pelan.

"Ulangi lagi." Kibum mulai menggunakan aura dominasi Alpha nya. Membuat mata caramel gelap itu beralih menatap mata hitamnya.

"Aku ingin bibirmu." Kali ini dia berbicara dengan jelas tepat didepan bibir Kibum.

Seringaian Kibum semakin terkembang, dia ikut mendekatkan dirinya hingga bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja.

"Good boy. Sekarang kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau."

Sepersekian detik setelah kata itu terucap, bibir Kyuhyun sudah memagut bibir Kibum dengan dalam. Mereka saling memagut dengan Kyuhyun yang mencoba mendominasi tapi tetap saja Kibumlah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Malam itu dihabiskan keduanya untuk mating dan mengikat diri mereka sebagai mate yang sah.

Well, sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa membuat Kibum menjadi Luna nya karena sekarang dia lah yang Luna. Luna dari Alpha Kim Kibum.

 **.**

 **OWARI  
**

 **.**

* * *

Err.. Adegan diatas awalnya ngga ada di ide pas bikin nih fanfic sama sekali,. Tapi pas tengah malam ngetik Fanfic ini tiba-tiba aja scene itu mungcul gitu aja XD Awalnya bahkan lebih menjurus ke M tapi karena ngga berani bikin akhirnya cuma itu doank yang ditambahin.

 **Hope you like it XD**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Butiran kristal-kristal putih turun dari langit. Menari-nari terkena terpaan angin musim dingin dan mendarat di bumi. Memenuhi tanah dan pepohonan dengan warna putih nya nan indah.

Suara tawa anak kecil yang terdengar ceria menghangatkan hati siapapun ditengah dinginnya musim dingin.

Seorang anak kecil dengan sekop ditangan kanannya terlihat sedang sibuk membuat istana salju. Tubuh mungilnya di bungkus dengan jaket tebal, sarung tangan rajut berwarna merah melindungi tangannya dari dinginnya salju dan beanie hat membantu menutupi rambut coklatnya. Bocah berumur 5 tahun itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya yang bermain dengan teman sebayanya, bocah kecil itu lebih memilih sendiri. Seolah menghindar dari keramaian.

"Hai, siapa namamu?" Suara cempreng khas anak-anak itu membuatnya mendongak. Mata hitamnya menatap datar bocah berkulit tan yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya. Diliriknya tangan yang terulur padanya tanpa ada niat untuk menyambut. "Kihyun."

Dia tidak suka diganggu apalagi jika sedang serius. Sekarang dia sedang serius bekerja membuat istana salju yang akan dia hadihkan untuk Mommy tercintanya. Dan orang asing ini malah mengganggu acaranya. Tapi dia masih tau sopan santun untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Tangan tan itu berpindah menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Canggung. "Nama ku Kai." Kali ini bocah bernama Kai itu mendudukkan diri disamping Kihyun. Mencoba mendekatkan diri dengan bocah yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya itu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tidak bisa melihat? Kurasa kau harus pakai kacamata." Kihyun itu punya kepribadian yang mirip dengan ayahnya tapi dengan lidah yang tajam seperti ibunya. Dia juga bocah yang cerdas perpaduan dari kedua orang tuanya. Buktinya dia sudah tidak bicara cadel lagi.

Hening -

Kihyun sukses membuat suasana yang sudah canggung menjadi semakin canggung untuk Kai.

Tapi Kai masih belum menyerah untuk mencoba. "Hei, Kihyun. Kau mau menjadi Lunaku?"

Berhasil. Pertanyaan tak terduga itu sukses menarik perhatin Kihyun.

Kihyun memiringkan kepalanya. Keningnya berkerut dan alisnya terangkat naik mendengar kata yang asing baginya. Matanya berbinar polos menatap Kai membuat yang ditatap menjadi gemas sendiri. "Luna? Apa itu?"

Bocah yang ditanya malah nyengir lima jari. "Kata Daddy ku, Luna itu artinya teman hidup. Teman yang akan menemani hidup kita hingga kita mati."

Teman ya?

Kihyun mengangguk. "Tapi kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau cantik."

Sigh~~

Perempatan imajiner muncul dijidat Kihyun. Mata hitamnya berkilat berbahaya mendengar jawaban itu. Dan setelahnya tangan putihnya yang memegang sekop sukses mendeplak kepala dari bocah bodoh -menurutnya. Menghasilkan teriakan kesakitan dari korbannya. "Aduh."

Perlu diingat baik-baik, Kihyun paling anti dikatai cantik. Dia merasa harga dirinya terluka. Entah harga diri nya yang mana yang terluka. Mungkin ini harga diri turunan dari ibunya. Ibunya juga tidak akan segan menghajar orang-orang yang mengatainya cantik. Bahkan ayahnya sering babak belur karena menggabungkan nama ibunya dengan kata cantik.

Like Mother Like Son, huh?

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" Kai mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit membengkak. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan siap menangis kapan saja. Tapi dia menahannya, kata ayahnya anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis.

"Karena aku tidak ingin menjadi Luna mu." Tidak mungkin Kihyun bilang bahwa dia merasa terhina karena dikatai cantik. Jadi dia memilih alasan ini.

"Kenapa? Aku kan tampan."

Cih. Percaya diri sekali si hitam ini.

Kihyun berdecih. "Karena aku sudah punya Luna ku sendiri."

"Siapa?" Tantang Kai. Dia sedari tadi mengamati Kihyun dari jauh dan dia tidak melihat bocah lain yang bermain dengan Kihyun.

Kihyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya bergerak liar. Dia tadi hanya asal bicara agar bocah penganggu ini pergi. Tapi ternyata malah dia yang terkena batunya.

"Itu dia." Mata hitam Kihyun terpaku pada satu objek. Seorang anak kecil yang -mungkin seumuran dengannya yang sedang duduk diayunan besi sambil memainkan PSP ditangannya.

Sebenarnya bukan anak kecil itu yang menarik perhatian Kihyun tapi PSP ditangannya. Kihyun dari dulu sangat menginginkan benda itu tapi ayahnya tidak pernah memberikannya. Dia bisa saja meminta pada ibunya, tapi dia urungkan karna tidak ingin membuat ayahnya marah. Walaupun hampir tidak mungkin seorang Kim Kibum akan memarahi anaknya. Tapi tetap saja dia ingin menjadi anak yang bisa dibanggakan oleh orang tuanya. Terutama ayahnya.

"Memangnya kau kenal dengannya?" Kai menatap Kihyun skeptis.

Yang ditatap balik menatap dengan senyum miring yang tercetak dibibirnya. "Tidak. Tapi aku akan mengajaknya berkenalan." Melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan bocah berkulit tan yang sedang menangis meratapi nasib karena ditolak pujaan hatinya. Persetan dengan perkataan ayahnya tentang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Dia sedang patah hati sekarang. Lagipula ayahnya juga tidak mengatakan orang patah hati dilarang menangis.

Ck. Dasar bocah edan, tau apa dia tentang patah hati.

"Namaku Kim Kihyun. Kau?" Bukan begini sebenarnya cara mengajak orang berkenalan tapi Kihyun tidak terlalu peduli. Bukankah dia sudah bilang bahwa dia mewarisi kepribadian ayahnya tapi dengan sifat ibunya?

"Aku?" Kihyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ditanya malah balik nanya. "Hn."

"Ah, namaku Suho." Bocah bernama Suho itu menunjukkan angelic smilenya. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya meleleh.

Tapi tidak dengan Kihyun. Dia tetap saja mengeluarkan wajah datar khas turunan ayahnya. "Kau mau menjadi Luna ku?"

"Luna?"

"Iya. Kata anak itu." Kihyun menunjuk kearah Kai yang masih sibuk menangis meraung. Dia lupa namanya jadi dia memutuskan untuk memanggilnya dengan 'anak itu' saja. "Luna itu artinya teman."

Suho membulatkan bibirnya sambil bergumam 'Oh'. "Baiklah. Teman?"

Kihyun menatap sebentar tangan yang terulur padanya itu sebelum menyambutnya kemudian melepaskannya dengan cepat dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Suho. "Kau punya satu lagi?"

"Uh? Apanya?"

Ck. Sepertinya anak ini sangat suka membuat Kihyun mengulang perkataannya. Tanpa bicara Kihyun menunjuk PSP dengan dagunya.

"Ah, ini?" Suho mengangkat PSP nya dan Kihyun mengangguk. "Tidak, aku hanya membawa satu saja."

Kihyun menunduk lesu. Padahal niatnya mendekati bocah ini adalah untuk main PSP. Dia ingin meminjam tapi tidak tau caranya. Dia juga takut ditolak.

Suho yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan PSP nya kepada Kihyun. "Kau ingin mencoba main?"

"Bolehkah?" Kihyun bertanya antusias, matanya berbinar. Membuat Suho tidak kuasa untuk menolak. "Tentu saja."

Kihyun tersenyum manis dan cepat-cepat menyambar PSP didepannya. "Terima kasih." Kemudian mulai sibuk dengan dunia game nya. Tidak mempedulikan Suho yang terpaku menatap senyumannya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sepertinya Kihyun sudah lupa dengan istana saljunya.

Sementara dua bocah itu sedang asik dengan dunianya, dua orang pria dewasa terlihat memperhatian mereka dari jauh.

"Wah, dia benar-benar mirip dengaku." Salah satu dari pria dewasa itu tersenyum lebar. "KIHYUN. MAMA BANGGA PADAMU, NAK."

Teriakan itu membuat pria lainnya menatapnya. "Apa? Aku tidak mengatakan hal yang salah, kan?"

Yang ditanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Lebih baik cari aman dari pada cari mati. Mati karena amukan namja manis tapi berjiwa iblis disampingnya ini. "Tapi Kyuhyun, apa kau tau siapa bocah itu?"

Pria lain yang bernama Kyuhyun itu menggeleng. "Memangnya dia siapa sampai aku harus mengenalnya. Itu bukan urusanku, Kibum."

Kibum menghela napas. Pria yang menjadi istrinya ini selama 6 tahun ini memang tidak pernah peduli dengan hal-hal di sekitarnya.

"Dia" Kibum menunjuk kearah bocah yang sedang memperhatikan anak kesayangannya. "Choi Suho. Putra dari Alpha Choi Siwon."

Kyuhyun melotot menatap Kibum. "Choi Siwon si brengsek yang selalu menggangu hidupku dengan ajakan kencannya itu?" Kibum mengangguk.

Kyuhyun terpaku dalam pikirannya.

Seorang Alpha biasanya juga akan menghasilkan keturunan Alpha. Apalagi ini seorang Choi.

"Jangan bilang kalau anak itu..."

Kibum mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang tidak sampai. "Yup. Alpha. Dan sepertinya dia tertarik pada Kihyun." Melirik istrinya sekilas. Mengingat kembali kenangan dimasa lalu. "Benar-benar mirip denganmu."

Kyuhyun merengut. "Kau menyebalkan, Kim."

"Dan kau mencintai tuan Kim menyebalkan ini." Terkekeh saat pria manisnya ini mempoutkan bibir pink nya. "Kau tidak ingin melarang Kihyun bermain dengan bocah alpha itu?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Kau kan tidak suka dengan alpha. Apalagi alpha dari Pack Choi."

"Kau mengejekku, datar?. Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya." Kyuhyun menatap suaminya dengan sengit. "Dan kalau kau lupa tuan Kim-Datar-Bum, kau juga seorang alpha. Siapa tau saja suatu saat nanti Kihyun juga akan jadi alpha yang hebat."

"Aku kurang yakin soal itu. Kau tidak lihat, Kihyun itu terlalu manis untuk jadi alpha."

Caramel itu menatap mengejek pada onyx didepannya. "Waah. Lihat siapa yang berbicara. Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa wajahmu dulu juga cantik?" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring saat dilihatnya Kibum tidak membantah ucapnnya. "Lagipula kalaupun Kihyun tertarik dengan seorang alpha. Aku akan pastikan alpha itu tidak lebih brengsek darimu."

Kali ini Kibum bungkam. Tangannya sudah berpindah menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri. Istrinya ini benar-benar punya mulut yang tajam.


End file.
